Hitomi Oshiro
|height = 170 cm |bloodtype = AB |homeplace = Tokyo |type = Cool |brand = Gothic Victoria |colour = Blue |generation = Hitomi generation |favoriginal = Lily Shirogane |successorname = |media = @HitOshi |occupation = Idol Student Muse |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy |episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Hitomi Oshiro (大城智美 Oshiro Hitomi) is a cool type idol from Tōi Tengoku Academy, who is currently in her third year at high school. Being Golden Ace, she is the academy's most promoted student. She is Ayaka Oshiro's elder sister, and the muse of Gothic Victoria. Bio Appearance HItomi has long turquise hair that she wear loose, and iris eyes. She also has black and orange earring, which she got as a present after becoming Bronze Triplet. Personality Hitomi is rather prideful and self-confident, yet not in a bad way. However, it is true that she used to be slightly self-centred in the past, before Ayaka's transfer to SRA helped her open her eyes, making her become more caring towards others. Background Hitomi comes from a wealthy family in Tokyo. Relationships TTA Students= *Sayuri Suitaka - Sayuri is Hitomi's closest friend at TTA. They temporarily became more distant before the AS018 T.T.A. Contest, but they reform their friendship into even stronger one during the autumn. Sayuri is the one Hitomi can depend on, and she helps her especially when it comes to argumenting (with TTA's headmaster for example). *Hinata Sasaki - Hitomi and Hinata used to be friends during middle school, but once they became Bronze Triplets together with Sayuri, thier relationship bagan to change into fierce rivaly, which burried their former closeness. The two of them battled over the Golden Ace title, and are now able to keep a busssiness-like approach towards each other. *Tomoka Hazuki - Soon after Tomoka became a Former Bronze Triplet, Hitomi starts to intereact with her more, often including her into backstage planning such as for the TTA's Summer Party. *Chēng Sēn Lín - Hitomi didn't use to be fond of Sen Lin, but after learning a bit about Sen Lin's motives for her outer personality, she wishes to help her to be able to act just as she trully feels. *Yuuki Hirate - Hitomi acknowledges Yuuki as promising Golden Ace candidate, personally feeling Yuuki might be more suited than Sen Lin. *Ailin Sashihara - Hitomi was highly disappointed when Ailin choose to reveal her two sided personality to the public in the least suitable situation - interrupting her audition process by doing so - but after receiving an apology she invited Ailin to a shared performance, showing she forgave her. |-|SRA Students= *Ayaka Oshiro - Hitomi is Ayaka's older sister. She is the person who suggested the idol career to Ayaka. When Ayaka decided to transfer to Shine Royal Academy Hitomi is unsupportative of the idea, but in the end decides to support her sister's real dream. *Hana Shilda - Hitomi at first couldn't help but silently blame her for Ayaka's decision to go to SRA, however, she slowly becomes rather grateful to Hana for taking care of her younger sister. *Tsubaki Nagai - Hitomi met Tsubaki through Ayaka, and while the two of them haven't interacted much yet, there is a genuine respect on both sides. |-|Others= *Yasuo Oshiro - Yasuo is the oldest of the Oshiro siblings, and he also works in the show business. He wrote a song Kimi ga Iru for both of his sisters, but unlike them he is more of an introvert. *Isamu Imai - Hitomi respects the headmaster, but sometimes does not fully agree with him. She managed to do things that he didn't approve - like standing up behind Ayaka during the decision to transfer to TTA or performing at her sister's succession live - however, despite that they both share the will to work on making the academy better. *Akemi Miyamoto - Akemi betrayed Hitomi by promising to stand by her side for the Tengoku no Kaiho AS019 split release yet choosing to follow Hinata Sasaki in the end. However, after the release Akemi apologised to Hitomi in private and they once again slowly returned to being on good terms. *Natsuki Yoshida, Ayame Shimizu - After the "scandal" with Ayaka, Hitomi approached the two older students and asked them to join her for Tengoku no Kaiho split releases, which they agree to. Being in one team brought them closer to the point of considering themselves as friends. *Kaori Shimizu - Hitomi respected Kaori as the Golden Ace and made a promise to overcome her in that role, which Kaori later on admits that Hitomi managed to achieve. Idol Activities Hitomi excels in singing, dancing and modeling as well, which makes her a well-rounded idol. Her aura consist of blue, green and yellow gems that form the mosaic of a rose garden. Auditions & Competitions *AS016/10/07 Rainbow Contest AS016 (Became member of Rainbow 7) *AS017/03/22 T.T.A. Contest AS017 (Became ) *AS018/03/25 T.T.A. Contest AS018 (Became ) *AS019/03/20 T.T.A. Contest AS019 (Became ) Songs The list of songs that Hitomi has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Kogane no Shori - Character song *Dreaming bird Coords This is the list of known coord that Hitomi Oshiro owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Heavenly Blue Coord (N) ;Others *Ink Blue Coord (N) |-|Cool Brands= ;Gothic Victoria *Blue Gothic Frill Coord ® Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In (REC) behind the song's name implies that it has been re-recorded with a new line-up Trivia *Her favourite flower is rose. *Hitomi together with Ayaka were the second siblings' pair to study at TTA. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Cool Idols Category:High School Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:TTA Category:Idols Category:Gothic Victoria Category:Golden Ace Category:HSYear3